


Everything is going to be okay. (He’ll make everything okay for you even if that means fighting fate.)

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Human Kaneki Ken, I’m planning to make this a series, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Nagachika Hideyoshi, background time travel, not a fix it despite Hide’s attempts otherwise, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “Are you okay? Did something happen?” Kaneki asked, trying pry out what was wrong because Hide was his oldest friend - his only friend - and that smile wasn’t helping in calming him down; the confusion was only filling up more inside of him instead of draining.Hide blinked at him and for anyone who didn’t know him they might have believed the feeling of confused innocence Hide was trying to project. Hide’s chapped lips fell from the smile only for them to part again so he could give a chuckle. The laughter was a nervous and small thing. “It’s stupid,” Hide finally admitted.If he wasn’t afraid of Hide closing up on him Kaneki would have uttered out that, no, it wasn’t despite not know what was going on. A a minute or two passed and Hide didn’t continue so Kaneki finally spoke, “You can come in and tell me about it. I’ll decide then if it is. I don’t think outside of a door is where we should be...” he trailed off then.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Everything is going to be okay. (He’ll make everything okay for you even if that means fighting fate.)

How to save Tokyo: a time traveling boyfriend, friends, and kids. 

[\\] 

Kaneki’s eyes flickered to his book and to the hallway that lead to door to his apartment. A part of him was tempted to ignore who had been knocking - the only person who could have a reason to visit had a key - but another wondered. The person outside could need something simple or maybe they really needed help. With a soft thud Kaneki closed his book before he stood up. His bare feet padded as he made his way to the door and when he arrived Kaneki raised himself on his tiptoes so he could peer outside through the peephole. 

A familiar face and dyed blonde was what greeted Kaneki’s eye; Hide had lost his key. Or, Kaneki realized as his heart began to pick, something had happened and Hide was too panicked or rushed to have remembered to carry it on him. 

He lowered his heels back to floor, quickly taking a step or two back as the sound of metal sliding against metal filled the apartment. Once his door chain was unlocked Kaneki made quick work of turning the bolt. His heart was thudding because what could have made Hide look like that? Hide was one of the bravest - no, he was the bravest person Kaneki knew and sometimes he fell in the stupidly brave category of bravery. What happened? Kaneki wondered while a part of him appreciated that Hide had came to him when he needed someone; that was never something Kaneki would ever voice to the light of day because surely it was selfish, surely he should hope that never anything bad happened to his best friend than to be- 

When the door opened Hide’s face split itself in a smile. “Yo, Kaneki!” He sounded fine. Cheerful even, Kaneki realized as he tried to swim through the bewilderment that he was going through. 

“Are you okay? Did something happen?” Kaneki asked, trying pry out what was wrong because Hide was his oldest friend - his only friend - and that smile wasn’t helping in calming him down; the confusion was only filling up more inside of him instead of draining. 

Hide blinked at him and for anyone who didn’t know him they might have believed the feeling of confused innocence Hide was trying to project. Hide’s chapped lips fell from the smile only for them to part again so he could give a chuckle. The laughter was a nervous and small thing. “It’s stupid,” Hide finally admitted. 

If he wasn’t afraid of Hide closing up on him Kaneki would have uttered out that, no, it wasn’t despite not know what was going on. A a minute or two passed and Hide didn’t continue so Kaneki finally spoke, “You can come in and tell me about it. I’ll decide then if it is. I don’t think outside of a door is where we should be...” he trailed off then. 

Arms wrapped themselves around Kaneki’s thin waist, fingers curled into his shirt, and a chin rested itself on of his shoulder. His first response to freeze up but Kaneki forced his body to relax under Hide’s hold. 

Words were forming into questions that bubbled up inside of Kaneki. Still he didn’t voice them. No, instead he simply let Hide hold onto him. 

“I-I saw a ghoul attack today,” Hide confessed and his voice was uncomfortably small in volume. “I couldn’t help but imagine that what if that guy was you. What if the Binge Eater picked you next and I-“ he cut himself off suddenly and his fingers grip on Kaneki’s clothing grew tighter. Kaneki didn’t need to look down to know Hide’s knuckles were beginning to turn white from how hard he was holding onto the shirt. 

“Everything fine though.” It was plain to hear cheerfulness being forced in Hide’s previously fearful tone. “She was caught.” 

“She?” Kaneki inquired because whenever he thought of what a ghoul might be like he never imagined it looking like a human. 

“Don’t worry about it,” at those words Hide pulled away from him. A true smile was planted on his expression then but still Kaneki felt concern for his friend. “Everything is going be okay.” A moment and then in a brighter tone of voice, “So you want to say screw studying and watch Red Dragon? We can argue which one is better: the movie or the book.” Hide suggested even though he had never in fact read the book.

Kaneki didn’t point that out and he put aside all he was feeling because apparently Hide wanted to be distracted rather than talking about it; years ago Kaneki use to choose the same decision so of course he respected his friend’s choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Hide sweetie this is Tokyo Ghoul. A happily ever after is not that simple. 
> 
> Okay, the idea of this series is certain characters - none of which are Kaneki - come back days before the series starts. Kaneki is left floundering on why his best friend is acting so protective (Hide would likely keep Kaneki away from the caffe because, yes, he stopped Riza but any of the other customers might target Kaneki) and suddenly all these new people are coming into his life one way or another. 
> 
> Heads up: I will take some characters and elements from Tokyo Ghoul Re: but it will not be canon compliant.


End file.
